Little Treasures - Beginnings
by sarajm
Summary: Now up: Chapter 23 - This is a place for my little one-shots from the 'Beginnings' series of drabble challenges on Heart of Camelot. These will mainly be Merlin-centric.
1. Harmony

_**Summary: Little Merlin learns something new.**_

I quite like the idea of Merlin having other talents than magic, and music would be a nice one, especially for a little boy.

I wrote this for a challenge on the Heart of Camelot website; use of the word 'wistful'.

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or Hunith

Thanks to LyricalSinger and Moon Fox for all their help.

And special thanks to Caldera32 for the perfect Cover Art!

*** O O O *** O O O *** O O O *** O O O ***

"Mother, what were they doing?"

Hunith smiled at her small son as he skipped along, far too excited to simply walk.

"Merlin, they were singing," she answered in amusement, knowing that was not at all what Merlin was asking.

"Yes, but they were all doing something different, not like when we usually sing at campfire," the small boy persisted.

"It's called 'harmony', Merlin. Good singers, like those minstrels, are able to listen to each other and sing different notes together to make a song prettier.

"It was just…. It was just….oooo…., I wish I could do it too," pined the youngster, shaking his head wistfully.

"Well, if you're a good boy and finish your chores, then maybe tomorrow I can teach you before bedtime," promised Hunith.

*** O O O *** O O O *** O O O *** O O O ***

The chores had never been done so well, and with nary a hint of magic, and so it was that Merlin sat by the fire, listening raptly as Hunith added a simple harmony while he sang his favourite ditty in the clear, sweet voice that his mother so loved.

"Mother, I want to try it too. Can we sing _your_ favourite song now?"

Hunith chuckled, "Well that one's a bit complicated, but you can try if you'd like." She started her melody only to stop in shock after a few lines, tears sparkling in her eyes on hearing the beautiful, haunting counter-melody coming from her oblivious boy.

Merlin looked up in alarm, and reaching up to dry her eyes with his fingers, the youngster said, "Mother did I do something wrong?"

"No sweetling, you did everything just perfectly," she said, engulfing the boy in a tight hug and then setting him back in front of her.

"Would you like to do that again, Merlin?" she said, putting her hand under his chin.

"Oh yes please, as long as it doesn't make you cry."

*** O O O *** O O O *** O O O *** O O O ***

And so began a favourite pastime that would brighten things for the little family during many a hard time.


	2. Like a Son

**_Summary: Gaius gives something special to Merlin._**

I wrote this for the 'Tokens of the Past' challenge on the Heart of Camelot website: _Write about an artifact or heirloom that has been passed down through the generations. Just make sure it's of your own creation, not something we already saw on the show._

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or Gaius

* * *

><p>Gaius opened his eyes slowly, taking in the familiar sight of his workshop, his old eyes finally meeting the anxious young ones of his ward.<p>

"Gaius, you're awake!" said Merlin thankfully.

Gaius took in the tousled hair, the bags under his eyes and the rumpled blanket on the back of the chair where Merlin had obviously spent a vigil.

"You've been there ever since I took ill, haven't you?" asked the physician as, not for the first time, he felt an overwhelming rush of affection for the young warlock.

"Of course I have!" Merlin answered, taking his mentor's gnarled hand and giving it a squeeze. "You've done the same for me often enough."

Gaius smiled, knowing he was more than happy to care for the boy, for reasons far beyond his official capacities as physician and guardian. Sitting up slowly, he decided it was time to act on those feelings.

"Merlin, would you please get that box from the top shelf over there?"

The warlock soon retrieved the item, curiosity written on his face. When he tried to give it to Gaius, the physician said, "No, I want you to have this."

Merlin opened the box, and gazed inside in wonder as Gaius explained, "This writing set has been handed down in my family for generations. We have long been academics. Also, although not strong, we have always had magic. This inkpot was brought back from Arabia, and this silver quill was enhanced by my own grandfather to never dull. My boy, I've come to think of you like a son, and I think it quite fitting that I pass these on to you."

* * *

><p>Several days later, Gaius went to wake the young man, and was pleased to notice that although his room was its usual chaos, there in a privileged place right beside Merlin's beloved dragon carving sat the carefully placed writing set.<p> 


	3. Magic is Not Allowed

**_Summary: Merlin is upset that he is not allowed to use his magic_**

I wrote this for the 'Full Spectrum' challenge on the Heart of Camelot website, with randomly selected Colour: Yellow; Character: Merlin; Emotion: Sad

Rating K+ (death of a child)

Thanks to Caldera32 and Aerist for their help and encouragement

* * *

><p>Merlin sighed as he dismounted from his horse. This was all so stupid! He understood – really, he did - why he could not use magic to save the child. Everyone had seen her fall, and had then heard Gaius' diagnosis once he arrived to examine her in the horrible minutes immediately afterward.<p>

Then Gaius had dashed his last hope by asking him - right in front of her mother - to ride out post haste to find the elusive yellow-flowered blossom that would numb her pain and ease her passing. He couldn't very well linger after that now, could he?

He kicked at the ground sadly before turning towards where he knew the herb would be hiding. At least here in the forest he was hidden enough that he could use his magic to speed his search.

As he put the plant into his satchel, he could only console himself with the thought that someday this type of situation would be just an unhappy memory.


	4. Surprise

**_Summary: Little _**_**Merlin wants to surprise his mother**_**_._**

While I was working on 'Magic is Not Allowed' as my entry for the 'Full Spectrum' challenge on Heart of Camelot website, I was on the Chatroom of that site and was given a couple of other ideas using the same randomly generated items. Finally, I decided to write these up too. This idea came from ExcaliburMaiden.

Colour: Yellow; Character: Merlin; Emotion: Sad

* * *

><p>"Merlin, what was that noise?" called Hunith, slowly sitting up in her bed.<p>

"Ooo I fell down, and they're all broken," came the sad voice of her little son. "And I wanted to do you a surprise to make you feel better!"

"Well, you've been such a good boy while I was resting, that I DO feel much better already."

"Really?" His brilliant smile lit up his small face and melted her heart as it so often did, chasing away the last remnants of her headache.

"Now, what have you got there?"

"I picked these for you," he said, proudly holding up a bedraggled fistful of bright yellow dandelions.

The child frowned when he remembered the broken stems though, and with a flash of golden eyes, the wildflowers became whole again.

"Merlin!" said Hunith warningly. But whether it was due to his startled look of guilt, or the smudge of yellow dandelion dust on his cheek, she could only shake her head in fond amusement. Taking him by the hand she simply said, "Well now, I guess we should find a vase to put that in, shouldn't we?"


	5. Reminisce

**_Summary: _**_**Merlin remembers**_**_._**

This is the third idea (from Aerist this time) for the 'Full Spectrum' challenge on Heart of Camelot website.

Thanks to my beta lyricalsinger for her help.

Colour: Yellow; Character: Merlin; Emotion: Sad

Rating K+ (character death mentioned)

* * *

><p>Merlin paused as he ground the yarrow, exactly as he'd been shown by his beloved mentor all those years ago.<p>

It had been over two years since Gaius had passed on peacefully in his sleep, but for some reason this most basic of Merlin's tasks as a physician always reminded him of the kind old man, and still caused a pang of sadness and loss in his heart.

As he put his pestle back to work on the yellow herb, the warlock smiled. His memory of Gaius became happy once more, as he remembered how proud the physician had been at the ceremony when Merlin had finally been able to take his place beside Arthur as Court Sorcerer and First Advisor to the King, the long years of hiding finally a thing of the past.


	6. Halig

This drabble was written for a drabble challenge on 'Heart of Camelot'.

**Challenge: **A Different Perspective** **_Choose a character you dislike and write about them from a sympathetic point of view._

**Character:** Halig (Bounty Hunter from Lady of the Lake)  
><strong>RatingWarnings:** K+  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 203

* * *

><p>"There," thought Halig as he slammed the door of the cage and turned the key, imprisoning the young girl within.<p>

"That's another one that won't be troubling the unprotected citizens of Camelot any longer," he told himself.

The rugged bounty hunter knew full well that the girl in the cage did not deserve any part of her fate. He'd seen curses like this one before –the very creature that had killed his parents and his adored baby sister all those years ago had also been forced into its murderous existence by a vengeful sorcerer.

There had been no cure for that curse either. The only option had been to hunt down and eliminate the monster; there was no room for mercy. After that first success, it had become young Halig's life mission to find all such abominations against humanity; to prevent what he had gone through from happening to other families. It was fortunate that the King of Camelot paid dearly for the creatures – whether dead or alive. And so Halig's calling had become a career, after all the man needed food to eat and clothes to put on his back.

Looking once more into the cage, Halig sneered and had to admit to himself that somewhere along the road, the career had even become a pleasure.

* * *

><p>AN Okay, so you probably are still not _really_ sympathetic to ummmm _poor_ Halig, but he was pretty reprehensible, and I've done what I can :)


	7. Sir Percival's Bane

This was written for the 'Finer Details' challenge on the Heart of Camelot website: _Choose one of the Knights of Camelot and give him a unique personality quirk of your choosing._

**A/N **Thanks to lyricalsinger and MashFan4life for their help. Also, I like this one A LOT better than my one about Halig!

* * *

><p>Merlin had noticed Percival's hesitation at reaching the castle entrance almost from the beginning, but had assumed that the man was just uneasy about the strange circumstances of his knighting. After all, it was to the King of a foreign – for him – realm.<p>

The next few times Merlin had arrived with Percival, there had been so many people milling around that the warlock, and everyone else, had missed Percival's near panic at crossing the cobbled courtyard in order to reach the steps that entered into the castle.

This time there were just the two of them. Percival had escorted Merlin on his foray to the forest to replenish Gaius' medicinal herbs, and Arthur had been adamant that times were still too unsettled for the servant to go out on his own. The trip was leisurely and friendly, or at least it was until they returned to the courtyard. Merlin jumped down from his horse, only to notice that the giant knight was still mounted and staring anxiously at the ground.

"There are too many," Merlin heard him mutter. "Too many…"

When Percival finally reached the ground he seemed to forget about Merlin and, staring at the cobbling, walked on his tiptoes as quickly as he could manage until he reached the steps.

Merlin frowned and handed the reins of both horses off to a waiting stable hand before hurrying to join the knight.

"Percival," he said gently once he reached the man. "What's the matter? What was that all about?"

The large knight looked at Merlin for a moment, and the warlock almost thought the man would not answer.

"You'll think it's really stupid, Merlin…," he finally admitted. "I have this thing about stepping on the cracks…"

Merlin didn't making any judgement, so he continued, "My brother used to tell me it was unlucky and then one day I did it just to spite him. My older sister died that evening. Ever since, I avoid it. It's easy enough in the countryside, but here…," and he gestured out at the compact stones of the courtyard.

Merlin reached up and rubbed Percival's shoulder in compassion, saying, "Don't worry, I'm sure it will get easier over time."

It did of course, although Percival would never know about the fear-allaying spell Merlin had gently placed on him through that sympathetic touch.


	8. The Chains that Bind Us

This was written for the 'Chains that Bind Us' drabble challenge on the Heart of Camelot website:

_This theme can be taken literally, such as a character who finds himself imprisoned... or you can go the metaphorical route and write about a character who feels restricted by circumstance._

**A/N** Beta'd by lyricalsinger

* * *

><p><strong>The Chains that Bind Us<strong>

Balinor looked grimly out at the swollen river. It was still pouring rain and did not look like it would be stopping any time soon.

He sighed, knowing that it would be at least a day, more likely two, before the water receded enough that he could head out to replenish his supplies.

Well, there was nothing he could do about it, so with a shake of his head he turned and retreated further into his cave.

With nothing much to occupy him, his thoughts turned to the past. Lifting his bedroll he carefully removed a small, flat, carved box he kept beneath it, and unfolded the rough red square of homespun that was inside – a gift from his beloved Hunith so very many years ago. The crudely woven neckerchief was almost the only reminder he had of their short time together.

For a few moments he allowed himself to run his finger across the fabric before he reluctantly refolded it and put it back in its place.

Eyes still on the place where it was now hidden from view, he cursed Uther Pendragon. The King's hatred of magic and relentless search for its users bound the Dragonlord to solitude in this cave just as tightly as the magical chains bound his Kilgharrah in the cave beneath Camelot.


	9. The Young Pendragon

This was written for the 'Young Pendragon' drabble challenge on the Heart of Camelot website:

_Choose any character on the show and write about the very first time they ever met/encountered Arthur Pendragon._

**A/N** Beta'd by lyricalsinger. Thanks to ExcaliburMaiden, Narlth and Moonfox and AmandaMoo from HOC chat room for brainstorming ideas with me. Too bad I only could have 400 words!

* * *

><p><strong>The Young Pendragon<strong>

Nine-year old Arthur could not understand it. Everyone _always_ loved him. _Especially_ girls! So _why_ did this bakery-shop maiden have her arms folded across her chest and a scowl on her face?

He had only said that he thought she should give the custard tart to _him_ and not to that pathetic country boy she was playing with! After all, she should feel honoured that her Prince even _wanted _something from her mother's shop. Not that he'd gone there to buy anything; he'd just been trying to escape from the knight who'd been assigned to watch him while his father met the village elders.

"He's visiting us with his mother, and I like him _best_. One day I might _marry_ him!" she had insisted, putting her arm around the blushing dark-haired boy's shoulder and giving him a squeeze.

Arthur frowned, "Well, y_ou're _just a commoner anyway. _I'm _meant to marry somebody _far_ more important than _you_," he countered.

"Are you sure?" Merlin asked the older boy, surprised at this strange statement. "If the girl likes the boy and the boy likes the girl, and they want to take care of each other, then why does it matter if one is _important_?`"

"My father says it does," said Arthur. Then he added, a bit doubtfully, "But… I'm not really sure why."

"Oh, well. Fathers _can_ be wrong you know. Just last week my friend Will's father got all cross at Will and me for putting the rabbit traps in the East field instead of the South one, but we got more rabbits than anyone else, so sometimes sons _can_ know best."

The blond boy looked mildly impressed at Merlin's prowess, and bit his lip for a moment as though thinking about what he had said, "I…suppose they can," he concluded.

Just then Hunith came through the door, eyes widening when she saw her son talking to a boy wearing a Pendragon cloak pin.

"I need you to help me put some things away," she practically choked, grabbing Merlin's hand and pulling him towards safety.

The blond nodded at her son, "Good-bye," he said, "And thanks for the advice, I wish I could have someone like you to talk to all the time."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you will find someone someday," Merlin said confidently just before disappearing into the other room.

* * *

><p>AN My headcanon says they could have met like this, but just not remembered each other. Why not? :D


	10. Resurrection

This was written for the 'Resurrection' drabble challenge on the Heart of Camelot website:

_Choose any character who has lost their life on the show and bring them back from the dead._

**A/N** Beta'd by LyricalSinger and brainstormed to perfection (well, in my opinion!) with nooneushudknow and Moonfox from the Heart of Camelot chat-room

* * *

><p><strong>Resurrection – Mary Collins<strong>

Merlin shivered. He could not explain why, but something felt off, as if there was some sort of tingling with his magic. He wished Gaius was home, so he could see if his mentor had any idea what was going on, but the physician was at the Samhain feast.

Merlin scowled. It was the first Samhain since he'd come to Camelot and he'd wanted to see what the customs were in his new home. However, he'd been ordered _not_ to attend Arthur that evening though, likely since the dignitary from Nemeth was still in Camelot. Well, it wasn't Merlin's fault that the man had bent to retrieve his dropped brooch just when Merlin had moved towards the table to serve breakfast that morning, resulting in a disgruntled noble with egg-on-his-face, literally. Oh, and elsewhere too!

Merlin snickered at the memory, but then shivered again. He frowned and looked about only to take a step backward, eyes widening in fright.

Before him was Mary Collins, the sorceress he'd killed not so long ago – an action he still had guilty nightmares about, even though he'd had no real choice.

"But… you're dead," the warlock whispered.

To Merlin's surprise, the witch smiled. _Warmly_.

"I've been granted three-minutes to talk to you," she explained. "To set your mind to rest and to free my own soul."

Merlin stared and waited for her to continue.

"I wanted you to know that I was not in my right mind that night you killed me," she said. "When Uther murdered my son, it was as if my world came to an end. I lashed out the only way I could think of."

"My mind … is still not resting," Merlin stammered.

Mary smiled softly, "So I regret what I did," she said, "and I forgive you for killing me."

"You do?" asked Merlin in surprise. "But why?"

"I had a role to play in your destiny," she explained. "It was all necessary to set you on your path...one that will bring about a day when mothers like me no longer need to watch their children be killed for their gifts."

Mary watched as Merlin's pensive gaze gave way to a smile as his lingering guilt fled, and with a flash of light she was gone.

The only nightmare Merlin had that night was about the chores Arthur would surely be piling on him the next day.


	11. What Might Have Been

This was written for the 'What Might Have Been' drabble challenge on the Heart of Camelot website: _Choose one major decision a character has made on the show, then have them choose a different path. _I used Episode 2x03 "The Nightmare Begins"

**A/N** OK, I know that this episode and the general theme of 'what if Morgana found out early on' has been done many times, but as much as I tried to find a different idea for the challenge, this one kept coming back to me. It's a slightly different take on it I think!

Beta'd by LyricalSinger and polished with help from Moon Fox

A/N italics in the first three paragraphs indicate dialog from the episode.

* * *

><p><strong>What Might Have Been<strong>

"_Y__ou need to be honest with her_," Merlin insisted to Gaius. The warlock was not pleased that his mentor wanted to deny to Morgana what she had obviously figured out for herself - that she had magic_._

"_What makes you so certain that you know better than me?_" the physician countered.

"_Because I went through the same thing. I know exactly how she's feeling right now!_" Merlin answered.

Gaius was about to put his foot down but hesitated, taking in the drawn features and pale skin of his young ward.

The twin burdens of hiding his magic in a city like Camelot and yet needing to stay close to the people most likely to kill him for it were taking their toll on the boy, and the current situation was not going to help.

Gaius regarded Merlin for a moment longer before concluding that perhaps telling Morgana would be the right thing after all; not just for her sake, but for that of the young warlock. The boy needed to have a companion in his gifts every bit as much as Merlin thought the young Lady did.

Also, Morgana had influence at Court and the love both King and Prince on her side. Joining that with Emrys' selflessness and power could well be what would change attitudes and allow magic to return.

Gaius reluctantly admitted to himself that although he had tried his best to minimize the effect of Uther's hatred of magic, he was not a man of action. Merlin _was._ No doubt that's why the prophecies never mentioned any elderly mentor. The physician realized that maybe it was time to let the boy - no, the young _man_ he corrected himself - start making the decisions.

"Perhaps you have a point, Merlin," he finally conceded. "Why don't you go and fetch her, so we three may talk."

* * *

><p>The kaleidoscope of the future suddenly made a great shift. Unheard by any in Camelot, the Great Dragon roared with ecstasy as all of the cloudy possibilities roiled and finally coalesced into a simple, beautiful pattern.<p>

Kilgharrah had no idea what had just occurred far above him, but it was something momentous; one that would lead straight to the harmonious future of Albion with its shining King and his Court Sorcerer serving joyously by his side.


	12. The Other Victim

This was written for the 'Random Episode' drabble challenge on the Heart of Camelot website: _Choose a scene from a randomly generated episode. Explore existing events in the episode, add an extra scene, explore what might have happened in the immediate aftermath... whatever inspires you! But it must be based on that episode__._

I was given Episode 4x06 "Servant with Two Masters".

A/N I hope the scene I've chosen to expand is pretty obvious. I also blame the Heart of Camelot chatroom for what came out on the page for this one. We were talking about crackfics, and….!

Beta'd by LyricalSinger who managed to survive this and even giggled a few times

* * *

><p><strong>The Other Victim<strong>

He snuffled with scorn from the edge of the pen. Looking around him he saw several other pigs at the far corner wallowing in the mud; others were squealing over a manger of slops.

This would not do at all. He could not abide with all of this noise, and he _certainly_ was not going to eat slops. He did not see why he had to stay _here_ with the common town livestock. Surely a more appropriate place could have been found for him while his barn was being repaired.

After all, he was The Pig from the Royal Sty; a Pig Prince, or so he deemed himself. Anyone could see his superiority. His skin was beautiful and unblemished, his ears soft and silky, and his hoofs hadn't a single nick. Not at all like these puny, blotchy and _spotted _animals milling inelegantly about.

This _had _to be a mistake. Surely someone would realize that a Pig worthy of being a sacrifice for the _Royal Table_ should be treated with more respect.

Yes, he was right, for Kind-Boy was walking directly towards the pen. But Kind-Boy looked strange today. Instead of smiling or pursing his mouth in deep thought as he usually did, he was scowling. Kind-Boy was obviously angry that a Pig Prince had been left in such a state, and wanted to set things right. That must be it! Sure enough, Kind-Boy was carrying a plate full of interesting looking foods, and was throwing it _right in the pen_.

Certain this fine meal was meant for him alone, The Pig Prince trotted over towards the fallen plate, grunting and baring teeth at any of the lesser pen-denizens that dared to get too close. He had no intention of sharing.

_Finally_, he would get what he deserved!

* * *

><p>Yes. Yes, he did!<p>

* * *

><p>AN Okay, so don't expect any more crackfic from me, but this had to be tried, right?

A/N Just in case you don't remember this episode, this is the scene where Merlin dumps a poisoned meal he'd intended for Arthur into the pigpen. The pig dies. No (real) pigs were harmed during the writing of this story though.


	13. Recognition

This was written for the 'Wish Fulfillment' drabble challenge on the Heart of Camelot website:

_Write about something you would have loved to see happen in Series 5. Doesn't have to fall in line with what really happened. Doesn't even have to be plausible. Hold the writing team hostage and do it __**your**__ way._

This is something I certainly would have liked to see in the series. It is set immediately after the end of S4.

**A/N** My usual thanks to my beta LyricalSinger and to Moon Fox for some brainstorming

* * *

><p><strong>Recognition<strong>

Merlin shivered. It was chilly in the Great Hall, and he was glad for his new jacket. Although he'd initially been self-conscious about wearing something so fine, Arthur had insisted. 'It's either this or the feathered hat,' the King had warned on gifting it to him, with the instructions to burn his old one or do whatever else it took to never to be seen in public with it again.

Tonight Arthur was bestowing new knighthoods and gifting lands as a reward to many of the supporters who had aided in liberating Camelot from Morgana's latest reign of terror.

In addition to all of his other duties, Merlin had eagerly helped with the research and other preparations when Arthur had told him of his plans.

Now the young servant looked contentedly around the room full of grateful and fiercely loyal citizens, which included many newly-knighted commoners who stood proudly wearing their Dragon-emblazoned cloaks.

All eyes were on Arthur as he rose to his feet, every inch the Once and Future King.

"I wish now to acknowledge someone whose loyalty and dedication to Camelot are unmatched," he began, giving a regal nod towards Sir Leon, who began to move towards the front of the room.

Merlin beamed, for it looked as though the stalwart knight was to be specially rewarded.

"Someone who reminded me of my duty in my darkest hours and who almost single-handedly ensured that we were in a position to fight back against Morgana," Arthur continued.

Leon had by now drawn level with Merlin where, to the warlock's surprise, he stopped.

"Someone who stayed by my side even when I didn't want him there," Arthur admitted fondly. "Sir Leon, please escort Merlin before the Throne."

The next thing he knew, Merlin was facing his smiling King, and Arthur was saying "For his extraordinary service to the Kingdom of Camelot, I hereby make Merlin, son of Hunith, First Advisor to the Crown."

The young servant stood in shock, worried that his legs may give out beneath him. "I don't know what to say!" he stammered, as Arthur turned him to face the crowd.

"Well, that would be a first!" laughed Arthur, coming to his side, "but here's an idea: how about trying the words 'I accept, Sire'?"


	14. A Perfect Day

This was written for the 'Sunshine and Rainbows' drabble challenge on the Heart of Camelot website:

_Write something cheerful! No drama, no angst, no character conflict or frightening situations. Choose a sweet moment, a pleasant scenario or a happy ending and put a smile on all of our faces._

**A/N** This story was inspired by a gorgeous graphic by Wil1969, (check out post 397 on Wil1969's Merlin Manip Wallpaper thread at Heart of Camelot), and was helped along by some brainstorming with Moon Fox. Beta'd by LyricalSinger

This is a scene from my 'Harmony' universe. You don't have to have read that story, but you do need to know that Merlin was discovered to have a talent for music – the viol in particular, and that much of the Court is aware of this.

* * *

><p><strong>A Perfect Day<strong>

Merlin could not believe his ears.

Had the King _really _just told him to perform at Morgana's birthday feast? He must have, since Uther was standing there, waiting for an acknowledgement.

"Ye-yes, My Lord, I'd be honoured!" Merlin stammered, as the King nodded his confirmation and swept out of Arthur's chambers.

"You know she asked for you specifically?" Arthur said to his servant, grinning when Merlin shook his head, too dumbfounded to speak.

"Yes, so _my_ birthday present to her is my promise to give you the next two days off, so you can practice," the Prince added, taking Merlin by the shoulders and practically pushing him out the door. "So, go away and get busy!"

* * *

><p>Merlin adjusted his grip on his viol as he headed towards the small clearing in the forest just beyond the city walls. It was his favourite place to escape to when he had some spare time, and now he had TWO WHOLE DAYS OFF to look forward to, with no stable-mucking, no sock washing and not a single thrown goblet!<p>

On reaching the rock that had been his destination, he sat and took a deep breath of crisp autumn air, raising his face towards the sunshine in pleasure.

With a contented sigh, he settled himself more comfortably and began to play one of the pieces he'd picked for the feast. He got so wrapped up in his music that he did not even notice that a returning patrol of knights had stopped on the other side of the clearing and now listened in awe.

He _certainly_ noticed when they began clapping after he finished the song, though. He almost dropped his bow in shock, before recovering himself and smiling sheepishly at Sir Leon.

"They didn't believe me when I told them it was you playing, Merlin," he chuckled.

"No we certainly did not," admitted one knight. Merlin was happy to see that he and the other knights were smiling rather than giving him the derisive glares he'd come to expect from most of Uther's nobles.

Not only that, but they even asked to stay and listen to Merlin play for a while longer.

* * *

><p>Long after the knights had left, Merlin carefully packed up his viol and got ready to head back home.<p>

All in all, it had been a perfect day!


	15. A Lesson

This was written for the 'A Beautiful Character' drabble challenge on the Heart of Camelot website: _Choose the character you love the most, then write a drabble that captures the essence of why they appeal to you so much._

My favourite character is Merlin. I love how he could bring out the best in Arthur through example and kindness, and by always trying to do the right thing.

Summary: Merlin teaches Arthur a lesson fit for a Prince. Set during the famine caused by killing the unicorn (1x11: Labyrinth of Gedref)

**A/N** Beta'd by LyricalSinger

* * *

><p><strong>A Lesson<strong>

"Merlin, slow down! Where are you going with that?" Arthur called, pointing at the pot of leftover rat stew that Morgana had sent back in disgust.

"I'm bringing it to one of Gauis' patients," Merlin explained as the Prince caught up.

Arthur wrinkled his nose. "Merlin, you can't be serious. Surely nobody could be hungry enough to eat _that_."

Merlin turned solemn eyes to his Prince, "You may be surprised. Some in this city already have very little, and this famine will have pushed them past their limits."

* * *

><p>Against his better judgement, Arthur followed his servant, and they soon arrived at a very run-down hovel.<p>

Merlin lifted the latch and opened the door a crack when nobody answered his knock. "Mary, it's Merlin – Gaius' apprentice," he called through the opening. "I've brought you something to eat."

"Merlin?...Really? Johnny is so hungry and he won't stop crying, and nobody had anything to spare, and I didn't know what to do...," came a despairing young voice.

As the two men entered the dark room, Arthur could make out a young girl cradling a sobbing toddler in her arms, her own face tear-streaked.

"Yes, although I'm afraid it's just rat stew," Merlin explained, setting it down and spooning out two bowls. As he used the spoon to mash down the lumps of grey meat until they were suitable for a toddler, the servant gestured to his master and said, "It's from Prince Arthur. He bid me to share it."

The girl's eyes widened in astonishment at having such a distinguished guest, but she quickly looked back at the food which to her, on that day, was much more exciting. "Thank you, Sire. Thank you _so_ much," she whispered, without taking her eyes off the bowls Merlin was now carrying over to her.

* * *

><p>Arthur watched the young girl feed her child and marveled that she could be so grateful for something he had refused to eat only a few hours earlier.<p>

With a new understanding of what life was like for his poorest subjects, the Prince helped Merlin collect the pot, and the two headed back to the castle.


	16. Magic Goes Awry

This was written for the 'Magic Goes Awry' drabble challenge on the Heart of Camelot website. It takes place in Season 1 Episode 2 (Valiant).

_Write about a character on the show using magic, with unexpected results. You can write about an incident that has already happened on the show, or you can come up with a magical mishap of your own._

**A/N** Thanks to LyricalSinger for beta and brainstorming

* * *

><p>Merlin opened his eyes with a start, unsure what had woken him. He peered into the dim light thrown by the spluttering candle and tried to recall what he'd been doing before he'd dozed off.<p>

"Hullo?" said a ponderous voice. "I seem to be stuck…"

Merlin's mouth dropped open as he saw the statue he'd been trying to animate speaking to him.

"Um…Well … you are made … of… of stone," the warlock stammered, trying to work out what he'd done wrong since the only part of the animal that appeared to be moving was the mouth.

"Pity," the dog answered. "I don't suppose you have a ball?"

When Merlin's only response was to raise his eyebrows incredulously, the dog said, "Or perhaps a squirrel? I've heard they are quite nice, really."

"Um, no..." answered Merlin. "I need to change you back."

"Oh no, don't!" cried the dog. "I've not had the chance to sing yet!" and he immediately began a bizarre yowling racket that had Merlin clapping his hands over his ears.

Unsurprisingly, within moments Gaius popped his head into the small room, his eyes widening on catching sight of the statue. "Merlin, what have you done now?" he asked. "You must make it stop that noise or someone will come to investigate!"

"You think I don't _know_ that?" Merlin answered crossly. "I'm working on it. I must have said 'speak' instead of 'live' somewhere along the line."

Gaius scowled disapprovingly, "You need to be more careful."

"Well _you_ try staying up all night trying to bring a stone dog to life and see if _you_ don't mispronounce a word or two!" replied the frustrated warlock, trying to be heard over a horrid though evidently happy verse that included mention of 'sunshine' and 'bunnies'. With a determined look back at the dog, Merlin raised his hand and flashed his eyes and the animal went mute once more.

The two men looked at each other in relief, and finally Gaius began to chuckle. "Merlin, my boy, I can see that life with you around will certainly never be dull."


	17. Loveliest Couple

This was written for the 'Loveliest Couple' drabble challenge on the Heart of Camelot website:

_Choose the pairing you love the most, then write a drabble that captures the essence of why that couple appeals to you so much. If you don't have a definite favorite ship, please just choose a pairing you really like from the show__._

**A/N** I'm not sure if this really qualifies as a lovely 'couple', since Ygraine was only imaginary in the story, but here it is anyway. I've always imagined that it was Uther's deep love and protectiveness for his wife that set the path for his war on magic.

Thanks to my beta LyricalSinger.

* * *

><p><strong>Uther and Ygraine<strong>

Gwen sighed. It was one of those increasingly frequent days when Uther seemed to have lost his tenuous hold on the present. The best she could do was to humour his mood and quietly go about keeping him fed in such state as befit the man who was still King of Camelot.

She started when he reached out and grasped her arm just as she'd been about to take away his lunch plate.

"Ygraine," he whispered, obviously seeing his dead wife in Gwen's place. "I'm so sorry. I should have protected you better but I did not know the evils that magic could work."

Gwen looked into his anguished face for a moment. "I understand," she said softly, and was surprised to see tears forming in his eyes.

"You always did know me better than anyone else," the King said with a guilty smile, "but I guess that's what love is." He dropped his gaze, "I offered my kingdom to keep you safe, but that witch took you anyway." Looking back up at the illusion of his wife he said, "So I vowed in your name that I would wipe out the scourge that is magic."

"I… thank you," answered Gwen, feeling like she'd betrayed herself somehow, but not knowing how else she could answer him.

"But thank the Gods I had Arthur," Uther continued, lips quirking into a slight smile as he remembered. "When he was small, he looked so much like you that I sometimes could not bear to have him near."

Gwen frowned, never having considered this reason for the King's distance from his son.

"But he is a man, now," the Uther said, "and he will be a good King. I am more proud of him than I can say and you should be too."

"I am," said Gwen, this time being able to answer from her own heart.

* * *

><p>Later, as she headed towards the kitchens, Gwen pondered what she's heard. Whatever she thought of the King, there was no doubt that he had loved his wife.<p> 


	18. Alator

This was written for the 'Voices Unheard' drabble challenge on the Heart of Camelot website: _Choose any MINOR character on the show and write a drabble from their perspective._

**A/N** My usual thanks to my beta LyricalSinger and to Moon Fox and Narlth for some brainstorming

Italics indicate dialogue from episode 'The Secret Sharer' from Season 4.

* * *

><p><strong>Alator<strong>

"_Alator, this is Merlin," _said the witch turning to the Catha priest with a smirk.

Incredulity shot through the sorcerer and he peered more closely at the young man on the ground before him.

"_He's just a serving boy, but he's the most troublesome serving boy I've ever known_," Morgana added, as though the man she was about to kill was nothing more than a gnat or spider to be ground into the dirt.

"_I take it your time with Gaius was fruitful?"_

In spite of a dagger hanging in front of him, Merlin was not cowering in fear – certainly not like any serving boy that Alator had ever come across would have been in this situation. The young man was definitely angry though, and gritted his teeth even more at the priest's answer.

"_Gaius told me everything."_

But 'everything' went well beyond the identity Morgana sought.

The abducted physician had spoken of a prophecy - one that the Catha had long since lost faith in - and had reverently told Alator about the sorcerer who would help to bring about 'Albion'. The elderly man's belief in Emrys had been so heartfelt that his words had started a chord of hope vibrating strongly within the priest.

When the Catha had learned the identity of the man Morgana had captured, he'd been astounded. He'd quickly used his training to confirm the immense power in the warlock, but Merlin was so much younger than Alator had expected, barely more than a boy. Could he really be Emrys?

Alator peered again at the young warlock. The boy was apparently humble enough to remain a servant but brave enough to face Morgana and was able to command the loyalty of the eminent Court Physician. Surely this young man and his destiny held more promise than any trinket – no matter how powerful – from the murderous priestess who waited on Alator's information.

There was no room for doubt. Alator decided that he could never betray Emrys to Morgana.


	19. To My Dearest Love

This was written for the 'Ink upon Parchment' drabble challenge on the Heart of Camelot website:

_Compose a letter from one character to another. Feel free to write a serious message, a declaration of love, an angry rant or dire threat, or just something silly. Anything goes, as long as it's in the form of__ a letter. _

**A/N** My usual thanks to my beta LyricalSinger and to Moon Fox for the idea. Be warned, Moon Fox may be following up with the response to this letter.

* * *

><p>To my Dearest, Most Noble Love xoxo: )<p>

My heart has simply _ached_ with despair ever since we were so unfairly parted all those weeks ago. Of course, you will already know this from my earlier missives, but I wish to reassure you that no matter how many times I write, my love has not yet begun to wane.

I continue to ask Father - several times each day - for permission to visit Camelot again. He would never deny me, hence I am certain it will be only a short time before I am able to return to your side.

Once I arrive, I have but one small request to ensure that our time together is made perfect. I would ask you to send your manservant (Martin? Marvin?), and the serving girl who attended me (cannot remember her name) away on some errand which keeps them distant from us.

I ask this only for your sake, my darling, for I am certain that I detected the hints of desire for you in that girl, as inappropriate and disgusting as I am sure it will seem to you. As for the serving boy, well, he tried several times to keep us apart last I was there, and I know you would not wish for him to come between us again.

If you lack for ideas, perhaps they might be reassigned to the kitchen as scullions, or, even better, sent to work at any tannery. Either of those positions would allow them to reflect on the wrongness of their aspirations, while ensuring they are far removed from our presence.

I apologize for bringing mention of servants into my declaration of love, but I shall leave you with the thought that Gods willing, my visit will become permanent. I _dream_ of spending eternity in your strong arms, and in one day becoming your Queen and the mother of your heir.

Your most Devoted,

Vivian

* * *

><p>AN OK, so really, how long did it take you to figure out who this letter was From and To?

This is obviously (I hope) a tag to Season 2 Episode 10 – Sweet Dreams when Arthur and Vivian were each enchanted to fall in love with the other. Gwen's kiss finally broke the spell on Arthur but they never did mention the spell being removed from Vivian.


	20. Witchfinder

This was written for the 'Meaning in a Kiss' drabble challenge on the Heart of Camelot website:

_Write about the emotions/meaning behind a kiss between two characters. This can be a romantic kiss, or you can write about a platonic kiss between friends, a familial gesture of affection, whatever you like! Just make sure it's about kissing. _

**A/N** My usual thanks to my beta LyricalSinger

* * *

><p>Hunith was furious at herself for not having known that a witchfinder had come into Ealdor. They were rare, and not particularly welcome in the village due to the fear they and their cargos caused to the simple peasants. Still, she had vowed to be vigilant against them. Partly this was to protect Merlin from discovery, but also, as a mother she simply wanted to put off the time when her little boy had to face the cruel reality that awaited those caught using magic so close to Camelot.<p>

This witchfinder had entered Ealdor before noon, apparently in need of a repair to a wheel on the cart he was pulling. She found out about it in late afternoon only because Merlin came running, terrified, into their hut.

"Mam, there is a man and he is taking a lady and a girl to Camelot in a cage," the horrified six year old boy choked out. "He says they have magic and there is a King who pays so he can burn them." Tears of shock and fright began to fill the child's eyes. "Will he take me and burn me too?" he sobbed. "I don't want to go."

Hunith pulled her son into a tight hug, tucking his head under her chin and wrapping her arms around him to hold him close. "Hush, no, sweetling; I would never let him take you," she said, trying to be comforting although inwardly she felt an icy dread.

Finally the little boy's sobbing eased, but still Hunith did not release him. Instead she hugged him even tighter, and tenderly kissed the top of the dark head, pouring into it strength and protectiveness, but most of all a mother's love for her special child.


	21. Mortaeus Flower

This was written for the 'Score to Settle' drabble challenge on the Heart of Camelot website:

_Write about a moment on the show where a character did something that really pissed you off. Vent your feelings, and show us exactly why that character/situation made you so angry._

I've chosen a scene in Season 1, Episode 4 – Poisoned Chalice. It always bothered me how pointless it was for Uther to crush the Mortaeus flower.

_Dialogue shown in italics is from the episode._

**A/N** Thanks again to beta LyricalSinger. I've been spamming her with drabbles lately!

* * *

><p><strong>Mortaeus Flower<strong>

Arthur grabbed the bars caging him in his cell, and peered out at his father. The Prince could _almost_ understand his father's reasoning – that Arthur, or rather 'the heir to the throne', needed to weigh 'the good of Camelot' in all of his decisions. Unfortunately risking his life on a wild quest that was unlikely to be successful was not in the land's best interest, especially not when the goal was saving the life of a servant, something that really did not bring any benefit to the Kingdom.

But Arthur's ill-advised mission was in the past and he was now paying the price for his actions. The Prince hoped that his father would deem that this punishment brought the whole affair to a close.

Still, just in case, the Prince decided that he'd better remind Uther of Merlin's courage,

"_He knew the danger he was putting himself in, and he knew what would happen if he drank from that goblet, but he did it anyway. He saved my life_," said the Prince.

Surely Uther could not help but agree that it was only fair to save Merlin's life in return. Besides, the quest had been successful, and the mortaeus flower had been obtained. What possible good would it do to withhold the cure?

"_Gaius knows what to do with it_," Arthur said, holding out the flower and waiting for his father to take it.

Arthur's breath of relief turned into a shout of horror as Uther closed his fist around the blossom, and dropped it, crushed, to the floor outside the cell door.

"_You have to learn there's a right and a wrong way of doing things. I'll see you're let out in a week. Then you can find yourself another servant,"_ the King declaimed.

Arthur could only gape in shocked disbelief. A '_right_ way'? The Prince failed to understand how condemning a brave and kind-hearted young serving boy, and the beloved ward of one of Uther's only friends at that, to a painful death had _anything_ even close to 'right' about it.

About the only thing he was certain of, was that he no longer had absolute faith and trust in his King.


	22. Gluttony

This was written for the 'Seven Deadly Sins' drabble challenge on the Heart of Camelot website:

_The objective of this challenge is to use one of the seven deadly sins as the theme for your response. These are: Wrath, Greed, Sloth, Pride, Lust, Envy, and Gluttony._

**A/N** Many thanks to beta LyricalSinger

* * *

><p><strong>Gluttony<strong>

Lord Clifford's visit started out the same as that of any other esteemed visitor.

During the obligatory greeting ceremony, Merlin stood in his usual place behind Arthur and tried not to yawn as Uther droned on about friendship and the benefits of continued collaboration between the two nations.

Afterward, Clifford took his turn at droning. Merlin could not help but notice that most of the speech was devoted to Camelot's reputation for fine food and wine, and Clifford's hope to confirm that it was still deserved.

* * *

><p>"That was …inspiring, wasn't it?" Arthur said as the nobles filed out of the hall.<p>

"Incredibly," answered Merlin with a laugh.

"And I knew you would be anxious for more of the man's company, so I agreed to Father's request to assign you to Lord Clifford for his stay."

Merlin rolled his eyes in reply, but was not surprised. Uther seemed to think his guests would feel _honoured_ by having the use of his son's personal manservant. It had been happening more and more frequently now that that Merlin's skills had improved to where he was no longer an embarrassment.

* * *

><p>It did not take the young servant long to realize that the man had only one interest - food. "This is the <em>fifth <em>time I've been down and it's not even dinner yet," Merlin complained.

Cook smiled as she handed him a laden plate. "It's always the same with him. The King encourages it, since it makes the negotiations better or something," she said.

* * *

><p>By the time Clifford departed Camelot, Merlin was disgusted. What the man had eaten <em>by<em> _himself_ during his visit could have comfortably fed several _families_ in the servant's village over that same period of time.

"Don't worry," Arthur reassured his servant. "His gluttony will ultimately benefit Camelot."

"How?" Merlin asked, confused.

"The man is so unable to control his appetite that he spares no thought to the agreements he commits to," Arthur explained. "He's more concerned about getting his next glass of wine or plate of sweets. As a result, we've got a _very_ good deal on grain and pork along with hunting rights on his lands. _Too_ good, really."

Merlin finally understood, but it was a sad thing indeed to know that a man could be so ruled by his desires that he was no longer able to do the right thing for his own people.


	23. Grumbles and Gripes

This was written for the 'Grumbles and Gripes' drabble challenge on the Heart of Camelot website:

_Write about one character complaining about another. Whether they're silently fuming, commiserating with a friend, or grousing so loudly that the entire kingdom can hear them, let them vent their frustrations through you!_

**A/N** My usual thanks to beta LyricalSinger and also thanks to Moonfox for some brainstorming

* * *

><p>Geoffrey of Monmouth groaned as he spotted Prince Arthur's manservant. The boy had obviously just left the archives – <em>Geoffrey's<em> archives - since they were the only reason for being in this part of the castle.

"Is there a problem with that boy?" asked Uther.

"Impertinence, Sire," Geoffrey answered. "The boy does not know the meaning of the word 'respect'".

The two men entered the room and walked toward where the scrolls about magical artifacts were kept, only to stop when Geoffrey gasped in dismay. "You see this?" he exclaimed, waving over at a nearby table where at several scrolls were spread out haphazardly. "He handles my books like they were child's toys, and does not even have the decency to put them away once he is finished with them!"

The librarian turned to Uther, "And he is careless. Only yesterday he dropped an ancient gaulish manuscript right on the _floor_!"

Geoffrey was about to launch into complaints about the boy's intelligence –or rather, lack of it, but stopped short on noticing that the opened scrolls were all ones that he and Uther intended to consult.

Just then, the archive doors creaked open, and Arthur and Merlin could be overheard talking. "I've found mention of the same amulet in _eleven_ places," the servant said, his eyes widening when he noticed that the archivist and the King were already in the room.

Geoffrey and Uther shared a look of astonishment. Apparently, _Merlin_ had already worked out the cause of the blight affecting Camelot. Through tricky research, and all on his own.

The archivist did not like to admit it, but he'd obviously not given the boy enough credit. Determined to correct his mistake, Geoffrey smiled and said kindly, "Excellent work. How about you show us what you've found, young man."


End file.
